Justice League: War
Justice League: War is the second installment in the DC Animated Movie Universe. It was released on February 4, 2014. While its the second installment of the DCAMU and the start of a new DC Animated Universe with differences as it is apart of the New 52 comic-book line that ran from 2011-2016. Justice League: War focuses on the Justice League: Origin comic that was written by Geoff Johns & Jim Lee. A sequel titled Justice League: Throne of Atlantis was released on January 27, 2015. A prequel titled Wonder Woman: Bloodlines was released on October 5, 2019. Synopsis When the powerful Darkseid and his massive, relentless forces invade Earth, a group of previously unaligned super heroes – misunderstood and, in some cases, hunted by the authorities – discover the only way to fend off the attack will be to work together as a cohesive unit. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Shazam and, in his origin story, Cyborg combine their respective talents in an all-out battle to save the planet. Based on the 2012 graphic novel, “Justice League: Origin,” by Geoff Johns & Jim Lee, Justice League: War provides a glance into the world before the Justice League was created, and offers the initial animated incarnation of DC Entertainment’s “The New 52.”[http://www.dccomics.com/movies/justice-league-war-2014 Justice League: War (2014) - DC Comics] Plot A series of strange abductions occurred in Gotham City, with video footage suggesting that Batman, a wanted costumed vigilante, is behind the incidents. When a mysterious cloaked kidnapper abducts a woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) arrives to confront the kidnapper and saves the woman when she is dropped from above. Green Lantern then attacks the kidnapper revealing it to be a monstrous Parademon. As the hero is about to get killed, Batman appears and saves Green Lantern from the rooftop. The Parademon resumes its position and attacks both heroes. They escape from the GCPD and chase the Parademon into the sewers, where it charges a Mother Box, and then it explodes. Batman and Green Lantern check the Box, and deducing it to be alien origin, decide to seek Superman for answer. Another Mother Box is being studied at S.T.A.R. Labs, supplied by The Flash (Barry Allen). Silas Stone, father of Vic Stone, ignores going to his son’s football game so he can study the Box. Arriving in Metropolis, Batman and Green Lantern end up fighting Superman (who has fought a Parademon previously) and misunderstands the heroes as working with it. The battle spreads over a portion of the city, but it finally stops when Batman calls the Man of Steel “Clark Kent”. Superman, in return, uses his X-Ray vision to discover Batman's secret as Bruce Wayne, and confirms that they are correct but not of Kryptonian origins. On the alien and demon world Apokolips, Darkseid orders Desaad to begin invasion on Earth. Vic arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs and has an argument with his father, who believes that football has no importance in a world that is changing with the appearance of metahumans. At the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realize the invasion, just as the Box activates and several Boom Tubes appear throughout the world, including S.T.A.R. Labs. An explosion fatally wounding and embedding the Box’ technology into Vic forces S.T.A.R. Labs to take Vic to an emergency room so as to save him. Silas loads Vic into a hi-tech medical bed, connecting his son with various technologies. Countless number of Parademons starts to appear around the world, attacking everyone on sight. The Box’ technology ends up connected into Vic and the labs' equipment, transforming Vic into a cyborg. Just as the Flash arrives to save the scientists, Cyborg’s systems reveal details on Apokolips, Darkseid, and the invasion plan. At his foster home, Billy Batson spots a Parademon outside and turns into the superhero Shazam. Air Force One is attacked in the air only to be saved by the Amazon princess, Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) and Superman. After the heroes gather, as Cyborg reveals that the invasion is a set up to terraforming the Earth, Darkseid arrives and proves to be a powerful opponent who defeats the heroes effortlessly. Superman gets captured and Batman stops Green Lantern and convinces him to help the heroes work together after he unmasked himself. Wayne then gets himself captured in order to save Superman. Green Lantern, acting as a leader, gets everyone together and decides to defeat Darkseid they must disable his eyes first, preventing him from using his Omega Beams. Batman arrives in Apokolips and stops Desaad from turning Superman into a "Super-Parademon", but Superman goes berserk immediately. Back on Earth, after successfully thwarting Darkseid, Cyborg connects with the Mother Box to reopen the Boom Tubes to send the tyrant and his army back to their home world. Though the Parademons are gone, yet Darkseid remains, before Superman and Batman arrive giving a combined, full-on assault to force the tyrant into the portal before it closes. With the world saved, the once demonized superheroes are honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating if they should be a team if a similar threat happens again, the President asks if they have a name, to which the heroes are annoyed when Shazam suggests the “Super 7”. In a post-credits scene, an Atlantean ship emerges from the ocean and Ocean Master appears carrying a dead body that he said to be their king, seeing the corpses of various sea life affected from Darkseid’s attacks the Atlantean views as an act of war from the surface, and swears vengeance. Cast *Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alan Tudyk as Clark Kent/Superman *Michelle Monaghan as Wonder Woman *Justin Kirk as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Christopher Gorham as Barry Allen/The Flash *Shemar Moore as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Zach Callison as Billy Batson **Sean Astin as Shazam *Steve Blum as Darkseid *Bruce Thomas as Desaad *Dee Bradley Baker as Parademons *Rocky Carroll as Silas Stone *Ioan Gruffudd as Thomas Morrow *Melique Berger as Sarah Charles *Georgie Kidder as Freddy Freeman *Kimberly Brooks as Darla *Richard McGonagle as President Julian *George Newbern as Steve Trevor *Hynden Walch as Hannah Grace Notes *The film is based on the graphic novel, “Justice League: Origin,” released in 2012 by Geoff Johns & Jim Lee. *Superman and Green Lantern fight in a building with a Lexcorp sign in front of it, and then Superman throws Lantern into a Lexcorp truck. *Virgil Hawkins and Tye Longshadow from Young Justice can be seen at the football game in the beginning. *The Wonder Woman effigy that the protester is seen hanging sports her New 52 design. Incidentally, there are also similarities to Watchmen, where a protester is seen holding a Superman-like effigy. *Freddy Freeman and Darla Dudley appear as Billy's foster brother and sister. *One of the scientists early on is basically Dr. Sterling Roquette as a brunette. Likewise, one of the others is future supervillain T.O. Morrow. *When they're being lauded in the ending, the speaker stumbles over what to call them before settling on "Superfriends", prompting an argument about what to name their group. *Batman being mistaken for a vampire, which he was in the Batman Vampire trilogy. *Shazam's name suggestion for their team is "Super Seven", a name used in the (pre-New 52) Elseworlds issues Adventures of Superman Annual #6 and Superboy Annual (vol. 4) #1. *The heroes aren't well-liked to begin with, in part because of the massive collateral damage they cause; aside from the Flash, most of them can't be bothered to check themselves. An alien invasion warms the public to them. The heroes in general aren't respected by the public they save. **A protester rants about the heroes causing $100 million in damage yearly as part of the reason they need to go *At the beginning of the movie, there is a boy named Max who looks just like Garfield Logan from season 1 of Young Justice. The only difference is Max's blonde hair, as opposed to Garfield's red hair. *There are some effects of The Flashpoint Paradox still in effect **The Justice League didn't exist until this film. **Green Lantern is a rookie, as his constructs fade without his undivided attention. **Batman was still considered to be a superstition by Gotham. **Victor Stone is just becoming Cyborg. **Arthur Curry has yet to become Aquaman. **Shazam is back to just being Billy Batson. **Where Nathaniel Adams is as well as his appearance as Captain Atom remains unknown **Superman and Wonder Woman begin a romance, instead of having relationships with Lois Lane and Steve Trevor like in the previous timeline. **This film takes place in a point in time before Barry wakes up to give Bruce the letter sent to him by Thomas Wayne in the Flashpoint timeline, therefore Barry has no memories of his former selves yet. Media Images File:Justice League War.png|Movie cover File:Justice League War Textless.png|Cover Art Videos File:Justice League War - Trailer File:Justice League War - "You're Real?" File:Justice League War - "Now What?" File:Justice League War - "Batman's Real?" File:Justice League War - "Leave Them to Me" (Exclusive) File:Justice League War - "Greetings, Warriors" References pl:Liga Sprawiedliwych: Wojna Category:Films Category:Pg13 Rated Films